


Trick of Fate

by Incognito4713



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Author is a bitch, Background Character Death, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Gen, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: When her father died and her grandfather wants to send her away to a boarding school far away, Lady Elizabeth Hawkeye takes matters into her own hands.She switches places with her best friend and starts a new life as a boy to not be found so easily.





	Trick of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stockholmsyndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/gifts).

> Welcome to my victorian AU 
> 
> I love paperboy Riza from 03 so here is an entire story dedicated to cross dressing Riza XD

Thunder rolled heavily over the mountains as Celine made her way through the mansion to light the candles in the hallways.

This was just another bad omen as Madeline called them. She said there had been too many today for her liking. 

It started with a dead crow on the doorstep of the kitchen entrance and the maid had nearly screamed the whole estate awake before the sun had fully risen.

Then the split bread and spilled ink on the young Lords correspondence and Madeline went through all rooms with incense and mumbling prayers or incantations under her breath. 

Celine was very glad that the young Lord was not present at the moment, seeing how he hated thunderstorms and she did not need his mood to get any worse.  
She just rounded the corner back to the kitchen when she heard a knock and Vanessa looked at her from her seat while Madeline stirred the stew for tomorrow's lunch. 

"We are not expecting any deliveries today, are we?"  
The shaking heads of both women was enough to wake her curiosity.  
Who would make their way all the way out here in this weather voluntarily?  
She opened the door to find a shivering thing, thin as a stick on the other side and drenched to the bone.

"Good evening, I am sorry to disturb you at this hour but my ride got delayed."  
Whisky coloured eyes looked up to her before they schooled themselves and checked their posture.  
"My name is Elias Hawkeye and I am here to interview for the position as manservant for the Mustang Estate." 

There was a shift going through the present people as Madeline took a closer look to the new arrival and Celine ushered the soaking wet guy in.  
"First of all, you need to get out of these clothes and into dry ones." Vanessa piped in and already pushed the boy into the direction of the bathrooms. 

Half an hour later the new addition to the household was dressed in a dry uniform and had a hot tea in front of him, thanking the ladies profoundly over and over again.

"Do not worry about it, love. We could not have let you catch a cold now, do we?" Vanessa said and smiled at the youngest in the round.

"So what makes you want to apply to be our Lord's manservant? Aren't you a little bit too young for such a high ranked position?" 

Elias turned his head to Celine as he answered her as best as he could.  
"I have served in an estate before but the situation changed very quickly to an unpleasant environment so I had to leave."

The woman exchanged glances as the thunder grew louder and the distance between the storm and the estate shortened.

"I take it you know how to drive a carriage? If you are serious about wanting this job: our Lord is in town in a bar and needs someone to pick him up before he falls asleep in a dumpster."

The slightly dumbfounded look on his face made the girls snicker slightly. 

"Yes, of course. What is the name of the establishment and where do I find it?" he asked as he took the offered jacket from Vanessa's hand.  
"Madame Christmas and it is in the 6th street on the left from the main road through town. You can hardly miss it but if you are not sure, ask someone for directions." 

Celine supplied him with a quickly sketched map to guide him before he was offered an umbrella for his way to the stables. 

"The boys should have the carriage ready and waiting already so there should not be any delay. Drive save and make haste back, I do not like how the weather is progressing." Celine said as she left him out the door and glanced at the sky above them.  
With a curt nod and a grim expression the blonde left. 

Sitting back down at the table the girls looked at each other.  
"I don't believe a single word he said." Vanessa started the conversation about the elephant in the room.  
"I believe that the situation called for him to leave, maybe his family was not happy with his choice?"  
"Well, if his family won't expect him the way he is, we sure as hell will, right?"  
"Of course, if he says he is a boy, then he is a boy and he will be treated as such." 

Meanwhile Elias drove the carriage towards the town, very glad that the wind and the rain were in his back and wishing he knew how to drive a car. He was not looking forward to the ride back and being forced to face the upcoming storm.

The women were right about him finding the bar quite easily and the bartender pointed him in the direction of his hopefully soon employer. 

The sight was not a good one.  
The man at the table looked like death warmed over with his pasty complexion and sunken, bloodshot eyes. 

And the smell of liquor hit Elias like he himself had been the one drinking.  
"Lord Mustang? I am here to bring you home."  
Deep dark irises seemed to have some trouble focusing on him but the agreeing grunt at least let his heart felt a little bit lighter. 

"And who are you?"  
"Elias Hawkeye, your new manservant, sir" He took it upon himself to help him into his jacket and steady him as they made their way outside again. At least he seemed to have settled his tap already. 

The horses were less than happy to be going against the wind and rain now but they held steady and Elias promised himself he would give them something nice as a reward. Maybe the stable boys had some treats? 

When they arrived at the estate again he was surprised to see that the Lord had fallen asleep, but then again with that much liquor in his blood he should be happy he didn't puke with the way the carriage swayed in the wind. 

"We arrived, sir, you should go inside and head to your Chambers. I shall be with you shortly."  
"Don't tell me what to do, boy" was the grunted reply as the Lord passed him. 

The door opened and Celine chased the Lord inside in a manner that would not be seen at any other household. Those two seemed to have a deeper connection from what Elias had seen so far. 

But then again: He looked from one to the other and it maybe racist if him to think, but they looked very much alike. The xingnese heritage in both of them was strong. Maybe they were related? 

It was not unheard of. But that would be something he could find out with a little bit more time. 

Dear Elias, 

I arrived safely at the school and just finished my first week. The classes are quite hard but I am trying my best to keep up and will work hard to not slow down the rest of the class too much.  
The teachers are very understanding and offered to tutor me after school as well. For now I just want to see if I can handle it in my own before I take up their offer.  
You will be pleased to hear that I already made friends with some of the other girls and my roommate is very friendly too.  
I hope you found a suitable position and are no longer on your own. I would hate to see you living on the street. Or worse: doing unspeakable things for money.  
Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you or if you need me to come back.  
The South is quite beautiful this time of the year, I would love to take you here one day.  
Don't break too many hearts while I am gone and don't forget that I love you very much. 

Best wishes 

Elisabeth 


End file.
